Generally, in encoding processing of a moving picture, the amount of information is reduced by compression for which redundancy of a moving picture in spatial direction and temporal direction is made use of. Generally, conversion to a frequency domain is performed as a method in which redundancy in spatial direction is made use of, and encoding using prediction between pictures (the prediction is hereinafter referred to as inter prediction) is performed as a method of compression for which redundancy in temporal direction is made use of. In the inter prediction encoding, a current picture is encoded using, as a reference picture, an encoded picture which precedes or follows the current picture in order of display time. Subsequently, a motion vector is derived by performing motion estimation on the current picture with reference to the reference picture. Then, redundancy in temporal direction is removed using a calculated difference between picture data of the current picture and prediction picture data which is obtained by motion compensation based on the derived motion vector (see NPL 1, for example). Here, in the motion estimation, difference values between current blocks in the current picture and blocks in the reference picture are calculated, and a block having the smallest difference value in the reference picture is determined as a reference block. Then, a motion vector is estimated from the current block and the reference block.